Self-defense for beginners
by Mega07ghost
Summary: Colby won't accept that Larry is, according to his own statement, not able to defend himself in a dangerous situation. So he teaches him a lesson. (Translation of my German fanfiction, OneShot)


_Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters. They belong to their rightful owners and I just borrow them._

 _A/N: I should probably translate "Assasins" but I found this German OneShot and I just had to translate it in English. The lesson in this story is something I learned in a sport course about ground combat so it is not actually a self-defense thing but I thought that it worked quite great for this story._

Self-defense for beginners

"So... You couldn't defend yourself when someone attacks you?", Colby asked Larry. They just had talked about the dangers of Colby's job and now they had come to the topic of self-defense.

"No, I'm assuming that I wouldn't be able to defend myself in a situation like that.", Larry answered and shrugged before turning back to his blackboard.

"We have to change that.", Colby mumbled to himself and Larry turned around in confusion.

"What did you-" The professor wasn't able to finish his sentence because Colby 'attacked' him and it didn't take long until Larry lay on the ground... with Colby sitting on his stomach. Surprised Larry looked up and met Colby's challenging eyes.

"Colby? W-What are you doing?", the professor asked irritated and Colby simply replied: "You can't defend yourself? We'll change that. The world is a dangerous place, doc. And one can not know too many strategies to protect himself."

Larry rose his eyebrows and tilted his head, a questioning look on his face. He didn't know how this would help him.

"And... how is this, let's call it lection, helping me in any way?"

Colby described the situation: "Someone is attacking you and he is pushing you to the ground. He has total control over you. What will you do?"

Larry thought about it. He thought about all the physical factors and tried to calculate a good solution.

Colby realized it and rolled his eyes.

"Don't think! Do something! While you are thinking the attacker might already kill you."

Larry laughed shortly.

"We don't want to exaggerate, right?"

"So you think that I'm exaggerating? Listen, I know a lot of ways to kill you right now if I would want to. Please take this serious. I want to help you.", Colby answered, his face deadly serious. Larry nodded slowly. He felt bad for not taking Colby's attempt to help him serious.

"O-okay. Forgive me. Keep on talking, please."

"Alright... What will you do?", Colby repeated, smiling again and the situation got brighter.

"I... will turn around?", Larry asked unsure and Colby laughed.

"Don't ask, try it!"

So the professor tried to turn around but unfortunately it didn't work. Colby was just too strong. It seemed like he was using all his strength and Larry was not able to move. He tried really hard, twisting and turning, but he did not manage to get himself free. Sighing he just lay back down.

"It doesn't work. What should I do?" The professor looked at Colby with begging eyes.

"First thing you have to do is turn off that thing in there.", Colby said and pointed at Larry's forehead with a finger.

"But I can't! I will never be able to defend myself.", Larry wanted to give up but Colby shook his head.

"You can do it! I know you can. So get yourself free right now!", he motivated his friend loudly. Larry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Your weight has to be good for something!", Colby tried to provoke Larry and it seemed to work.

"Now that is insulting, Colby."

Larry straightened himself up and then rolled over to the side. Now Colby lay on the floor and Larry immediately sat on top of him.

Additionally he pushed the agents arm on the floor so that he could not free himself and then Larry leaned forwards, giving Colby no space to straighten up. The adrenaline left his body and he let out an exhausted sigh. Colby stared at the professor, he was surprised. What had happened just now?

"Wow... that... was amazing. You even used some tricks to hinder me from getting up.", Colby said and Larry smiled, feeling quite tired.

"Well... using the brain can be an advantage. I've just thought that, I quote, my weight has to be good for something."

Colby smirked.

"And if someone really attacks you you will just think about that insult, alright?"

"Alright.", Larry answered, relieved about the fact that he really managed to defend himself.

"But you have to remember something...", Colby started to talk and Larry looked at him confused.

"And what would that be?"

Colby pulled Larry close to him and turned to the side... their roles were swapped again. The agent smiled in a superior manner.

"Experience is the best teacher!"


End file.
